Love in Mystic Falls
by LizMay13
Summary: Why not read a short story about Caroline and Klaus
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _The sun was shinning brightly, the birds where one the trees singing a beautiful tune, people where going about there day. It was a beautiful sunny Thursday morning in Mystic Falls. Caroline was on her way to school when she saw Elena and Bonnie heading to the Mystic Grill ' Hey Elena, Over Here!' Elena headed towards both of them when she heard ' Elena, Elena, Elena,'she turned around and it was Jeremy calling out to her, she quickly ran over to him first, when she was a feet steps in front of him he started saying something but she couldn't understand because a small truck went past, so she walked up and told him an he repeated what he said ' You left your lunch on the bench and Aunty Jenna said that she cant meet you at the coffee shop after school as she had other important things to attend to.' Elena thought all that fuss just tell me that so instead she just said ' Thanks Jer. Don't' be late for school.'_

 _She turned and headed back towards Caroline and Bonnie they were waiting for her, as she walked over Caroline handed her a take away coffee cup ' There you go, I got your coffee for you.' Said Caroline 'Thanks.' Replied Elena they started walking towards school and Bonnie was talking about her witch craft 'Gram's has been teaching me telling me about the ancient witches and where and how the Bennett line started, it's all very exciting but seriously when she going to teach me the good stuff?' Elena and Caroline both laughed then Elena said ' Just be patient Bonnie, you need to be careful with magic it can be dangerous, but I'm so happy for you.' Caroline just agreed with what Elena said, she didn't want to say anything that might ruin Bonnie's moment. They went to school. It was lunch time and the girls met up and discussed the love triangle between Caroline and Klaus. ' How's Klaus? Said Elena mockingly, 'Shut up, Elena, I don't know how he is I haven't seen him.' Said Caroline. Bonnie piped up and Said ' You know he wants you bad, Right? Its so obvious he does, the gifts he sends the dresses for balls and Founding Family gatherings, its a little bit cute.' Elena laughed and then said ' If you like him Caroline then be with him don't let anyone stop you we will still love you the same.' Caroline Said ' I know he does that's what makes it hard, I don't know if I'm over Matt yet.'_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

 _A few days passed when Caroline was walking down the street she stopped all of a sudden she felt someone behind her, she quickly swung around and she just stared at him, it was Klaus. Caroline was speechless, she just stared, Klaus broke the silence an said ' Hello Caroline.' Out of no where Caroline slaps Klaus across the face an says ' Where have you been? I was worried about you, you didn't tell me you where leaving or if you where even coming back!' Once she said it she went bright red, she was so embarrassed she started stuttering with her words ' I, I, I'm so so sorry, I don't even know where that came from I'm really sorry can you forgive me?' Klaus is in shock, he was not expecting a greeting like that at all, he just gave a chuckle and said ' Oh, my sweet Caroline, have dinner with me tonight?' as he said that he slid a strand of hair back behind her ear and cuffed her cheek with his hand. Caroline didn't know what to say his hand on her face made her feel at ease it gave her butterflies in her belly she thought about what Elena said and Bonnie and thought about how she truly felt but then Klaus kissed her and she relised she did have feelings for him, he wrapped his arms around her and it made her feel safe, she liked him, she liked him, a lot. She said yes to dinner and then Klaus said ' Ok, ill pick u up tonight at 7, see you then' and before Caroline could say another word he says ' No need to buy a dress, I have one that will go perfect with were we are going,' He smiled kissed Caroline on the cheek and walked off._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _Caroline was stunned, she was excited but worried for some odd reason but the excitement took up most of that feeling, she couldn't wait. She rang Elena ' Hey, Elena, where are you? '_

 _Elena: ' I'm at the Grill, why?'_

 _Caroline: ' Is Bonnie with you? I have something I need to tell you.'_

 _Elena: ' Yea she here, come over here.'_

 _Caroline: ' Ok I'm on my way.'_

 _Caroline headed for the grill she couldn't wait to tell her friends what she was oil tonight and how he made her feel when he held her. She walked into the grill and she saw Bonnie but couldn't see Elena so she asked Bonnie ' Where's Elena?' Bonnie said ' She gone to the bathroom' Caroline said ' Ok ill wait for her.' Elena came back from the bathroom and Caroline sat them and said ' You wont believe what just happened.' Elena and Bonnie look at her as if she is on drugs ' I was walking in town and saw Klaus, he asked me out for dinner tonight.'_

 _Both Elena and Bonnie both shriek with excitement for Caroline ' And u where right before Bonnie, he does have feelings for me and I him, I realised that after he kissed me.' Bonnie says ' Told ya ha-ha, I'm so happy for u Care.' ' Thank you Bonn.' So what are you going to wear?' asked Elena ' Oh, he told me not to worry about one, he already has one picked out for where he is taking me, that reminds me what's the time?' Bonnie looked at her watch an said ' 5:50' ' Oh, crap, I need to get ready for tonight and find out where me dress is, do you want to come help me? Asked Caroline of course both Elena and Bonnie jumped up and said ' It would be our pleasure!'_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

 _They all get to Caroline's place and go to her room and there on her bed is the most beautiful-est dress she had ever seen and it had all accessories including shoes the dress was a pale green with gold lace trims running down from waist to floor with sequins it was beautiful, there were gold shoes to match earrings necklace and a green an gold feather mask. Elena said ' Did he tell you where he was taking you?' ' No' said Caroline ' Maybe its a masquerade ball with the mask there an all an the dress I would say definitely a masque ball' Bonnie and Elena help Caroline in to the dress it was a perfect fit like it was made for her, Elena did her make up while Bonnie put her hair up. She stood in front of the mirror as she put the mask on her mum walked in the room, she gasps ' Oh, Caroline, you look wonderful, where b is he taking you?' Caroline replied 'I don't know, mum but we thinking a masquerade ball.' Then the door bell rang Liz got the door, it was Klaus, Liz Invited him in and as he walked inside, Caroline walked out of her room, He couldn't stop staring she looked amazing when she was in front of him he took her hand and put a corsage on her wrist it was a yellow orchid, as he did that he said ' Orchids are a thing of beauty, and you look beautiful tonight so its just fitting you wear this.' Caroline grabbed his hand and kissed his check and said ' Thank you.' and they walked out the door_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

 _Caroline and Klaus Arrived at their destination. It was a Masquerade ball in Shreveport everyone was wearing masks and the woman had beautiful dresses the men all in tuxes, Klaus was such a gentleman all night, they danced all night, they left at about 10:30pm Caroline didn't know where he was taking her for tea but she didn't care she was having a fantastic night she was just happy that she was with Klaus, in the car while Klaus was driving Caroline was just looking at him and thinking to herself ,he may be an angry person and has done some bad things but turn out to be for the good, he does have some humanity, he wouldn't be doing all this for me if he didn't, she thought. Klaus really deep down is a good guy just doesn't like to show it he likes people to be afraid of him but that's just all an act I believe, The car stopped an jolted Caroline back to reality. They where back in Mystic Falls out the front of the Grill, But all the lights where turned off, Caroline said to Klaus, ' What we doing at the grill? Its closed.' Klaus replied with a big childish grin on his face ' Come on, I want to show you something.' Caroline smiled and took his hand and stepped out of the_

 _car._


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

 _When they walked into the Grill, the light where off but there were candles lit everywhere and in the middle of the room is Damon And Stefan Salvatore dressed in white suits Damon had a towel over one arm an in the other hand he had a bottle of what looked like a bottle of 1994 Chateau Margaret very fancy wine, And next to him stood Stefan with a towel on one arm an in the other hand he had what looked like a note pad with a pen in the binding. In between Damon and Stefan was a table with a white tablecloth, a called and four red roses in a silver vase, it all looked all so romantic She just looked up at Klaus smiling, squeezed his hand and whispered 'Thank you'. They sat down at the table and Damon poured their wine, while Stefan took their order, Klaus ordered a seafood platter while Caroline had the Gonococci Napolitana, The wine was very nice, cool and sweet. The food was delicious They talked the rest of the night away. Once they finished eating Klaus took Caroline back Home where he kissed her good night and went home himself. He was falling for this girl. The next day Elena and Bonnie couldn't wait to hear about her date._

 _Caroline sat down with the girls and told them all about they were a little jealous but in a way they didn't really care they were just really happy for their friend they hadn't seen her this happy in a long time. Elena was also very shocked to hear that Damon had helped Klaus make it a special evening for Caroline, she thought that was very sweet. She walked over to Damon and hugged him and smiled at him, he smiled back at her, he knew how she felt by the way she looked him in the eyes and the she held him, they were madly in love._


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

 _One of Klaus' hybrids walked over to Caroline and told her that Klaus wanted her to meet him the main foyer in 15 minutes, he had something important to discuss with her. So she got up went to the ladies room, powdered her nose and headed to the main foyer. When she got there Klaus was standing in the middle of the room with suitcases on each side, she looked at him weird because they weren't his suitcases they where hers. ' Why do you have my suitcases for? What is going on?' said Caroline, Klaus replied, ' I've been called away, I need to go to New Orleans And I would like it very much if you came with me?!' Caroline was shocked she didn't know what to think, all she could say was ' How long for?' Klaus sighed, and said, ' For about twelve months. Its really nice in New Orleans I think you will love it there.'_

 _Caroline didn't know what to say she just stood there with here mouth open. Speechless. She was frozen this was so unexpected she thought he may have wanted her to go away for the weekend not somewhere for twelve months, One she got her head around all of this she finally said something ' When do you need to leave? Can I have a day or two to think about it?' Klaus replied to her shaky questions ' I need to leave in the morning to get to New Orleans by tomorrow night, I'll need your answer tonight.' And with that he kissed her on the cheek and and whispered ' Please come with me to New Orleans.' and he walked away. Caroline had a lot to think about it, she called Elena and asked to meet up at the Grill, she needed someone else's opinion on this she was confused didn't know weather to go or to stay._


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

 _When Elena got to the grill she sat in front of Caroline and she noticed Caroline had a worried look on her face so she said ' Hey Care, what's up?' Caroline sighed and said ' I was just over at Klaus' place and he told me he needs to leave in the morning to go to New Orleans' Elena was shocked she thought that they where inseparable all she could say was ' How long for?' Caroline replied ' He said about twelve months, but that's not all he has asked me to go with him.' Elena was even more shocked when she said that but also a little excited for Caroline, then she said ' You should go, it will be good for you. Even if you only go for six months and then come home at least you an say you got out of Mystic Falls and saw some of the world.' With that Caroline laughed Elena continued ' Even if u do decide to go with him, its only twelve months.' Caroline was surprised with Elena's comment. ' Sounds like your trying to send me away' Laughed Caroline 'No' said Elena ' I just think it would be a great experience for you will be with Klaus.' Said Elena with a cheeky grin. ' I suppose six months cant hurt if I do go and if I like it I'll stay the full twelve if not ill come home.' Said Caroline. ' Good idea ' Said Elena._

 _Caroline went home tell her mum, her mum was so happy for her and started packing her bags for her. ' You make sure you stay safe and keep warm and call me every night. Oh, I cant believe your going away for a year, I'm going to miss you so much.' Said Liz. ' I'm going to miss you too mum, and yes I will do all those things besides I'll be with Klaus he will keep me safe.' Said Caroline with a big smile. As Liz was walking out of her room to get Caroline's Toiletry bag packed she sang out to Caroline mockingly ' Don't forget to pack enough clean underwear.' Caroline said ' Mum! That's not funny. ' Liz just laughed at her daughters reaction. Caroline gave her mum one last hug and kiss on the cheek before she walked out the door and headed back to Klaus' place to give him her answer_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 _When she got to Klaus' front door she slid her bags over so when he opened the door he couldn't see them, then she knocked on the door, Klaus opened it and she put a sad face on and said to him ' Now I don't wont you to get all upset and got all hybrid on me, but I have thought about this long and hard and have also got opinions on what I should do from my friends and my mum and I have decided...' She paused for a bit and then sighed looked up at him with sad eyes while he was looking at her real worried and upset a little then she took a deep breath and said ' I have decided that...I will come to New Orleans with you.' The look on Klaus' face went from upset to out of this world surprised , he grabbed Caroline around the waist lifted her up an swung her around, he was so happy she was coming with him. He couldn't wait for their trip to start together. Caroline said ' I'll come for six months to begin with and if I like it ill stay the other six months' Klaus said ' That's fine cause I know I shall change you mind before six months is up, we are going to have so much fun' s Caroline just smiled she was too happy to speak._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 _The first six months in New Orleans was incredible. Caroline and Klaus grew closer and closer as the days went by. It was time to ring her mum to tell her about her wonderful day ' Hi mum' said Caroline ' Hi Caroline' replied her mother ' How was your day in the city' ' It was amazing mum, Klaus and I went sight seeing we went to lunch with Marcel and Rebekah. Oh I almost forgot I also met 3 of his brothers, who where in Ireland but came home last night, their names are Finn who is very quite and likes to please people, Kol who is a bit of a rebel he likes to have fun and then there is Elijah who is very polite and respectful, and always chooses right over wrong. They are all so very nice mum, I think you would love them all.' Caroline boasted. ' That all sounds wonderful Caroline, I'm so glad you having a good time over there, I miss you and cant wait for you to come home.' Said Liz. Caroline started to get teary as she missed her mum and friends so much, ' I miss you too mum, and everyone else. I cant wait to come home and see your loving face mum, I miss seeing that everyday. Anyway mum, how was your day?' Asked Caroline. Liz answered ' I busted Jeremy today behind the high school smoking pot again, had to tell his mother this time, I've caught him one too many times now, but that's all sorted now hope I don't catch him again.' Caroline laughed, Jeremy had been caught so many times smoking pot behind the school. ' What did Miranda say when you told her?' asked Caroline. ' She wasn't happy at all, she also sounded very disappointed, I just hope I haven't got Jeremy into to much trouble with his parents.'said Liz ' It will be ok mum, I don't think Mr and Mrs Gilbert will be all that hard on him, they think its the first time.' said Caroline reassuring ' I suppose your right Caroline, Anyway Darling I need to go to bed now got an early shift in the morning so good night Caroline I'll talk to you tomorrow, I love you.' ' Ok mum good night, I love you too, talk tomorrow.' And with that Caroline hung up the phone. When she turned around she Klaus was in the door way, staring at her, ' You been standing there for long? Caroline asked with a chuckle. Klaus smiled and said ' Long enough to admire your beauty, Your missing home aren't you? I heard it in you voice when you where talking to your mum.' ' Yes I do miss home and my mum and friends, but I'm here with you so that makes up for it.' She kissed him on the cheek and walked out to the patio._


	11. Chapter 11

_._

 _Chapter 11_

 _Klaus new she was missing them an wanted to go home but didn't want to tell him, so he gathered a few hybrids and told them he needs a favour, he wants to surprise Caroline, because of how much she had to give up to come over here with him, he thought he could get her mum and her friends to come too her, he got his hybrids to make the arrangements while he got on the phone an told everyone what was happening. He couldn't get through on the phones so he wrote a letter to everyone and titled it Caroline's surprise:_

 _Caroline's Surprise!_

 _Caroline has been feeling a little down lately because she is missing everyone back at Mystic Falls_

 _But because she doesn't want to upset anyone and also she .likes it here she doesn't want to go home_

 _So I'm proposing to you all that you all come up here to my mansion and stay for at least 2 weeks_

 _It would make me so happy to see Caroline happy with her friends and family_

 _You don't need to do anything just pack your bags and bring yourself along to Caroline's surprise_

 _All expenses will be paid for including snacks and beverages on the plane._

 _Please give me a call on 579-555-1093 and let me know if your coming and I really_

 _hope you can as this would make Caroline the happiest if you could make it_

 _The plane shall be organised to leave at 3:30pm on he 16_ _th_ _of April so if you are coming please don't miss the plane_

 _Thank you hope to hear from you_

 _Thanks your sincerely_

 _Klaus. M_


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

 _He sent them out to everyone he could think of then, he rang the airport to arrange the flights for that pacific day if he couldn't he would use his private jet. He would do anything to make Caroline happy. He made the final arrangements when he heard Caroline on the phone with Bonnie and Elena he her say ' I miss you guys so much, I wish you guys where here.' He thought to himself, ,that will happen sooner than u think love,._

 _It was finally the 16_ _th_ _, Klaus has waited for this day to come just to see the look on her face when she sees her family. She still didn't know he kept it very hidden made his hybrids promise not to say a thing to any one. He has received confirmation last week of who is coming, he was so please to see that everyone was coming over to see Caroline. It was 2:30pm and Klaus asked Caroline to come for a drive with him too pick up some stuff from town and he needed to stock up on blood bags, when really he had to drive in town to greet her family that she didn't know was coming. Klaus had even organised his hybrids to take all their guest back to his house after they had greeted them off the plane. Klaus and Caroline had finished getting stuff for the mansion and they had enough blood bags to do for awhile, which Caroline thought was a bit strange he doesn't normally get this many blood bags at time, she knew something was up but didn't know what. When they pulled up at the airport she thought that Klaus maybe taking her on a surprise trip, but they didn't have any luggage, what is going on she thought, she asked Klaus ' What is going on Klaus? Why are we at the airport?' All Klaus could say was with a huge grin on his face' You'll see.' Klaus had her turned to face him so Caroline couldn't see what was happening behind her._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 _Her mum and friends where all very quietly standing together behind her, once they where all standing together Klaus grabbed Caroline by the waist looked her in the eyes and said ' I know you have been feeling down about not seeing your friends and your mum and because you wouldn't go to them, I brought them here to you' he told her he loved her and kissed her on the forehead before he spun her around to see everyone standing there. Caroline cried when she saw her mum. She ran right up to her and gave her the biggest hug, then everyone started hugging Caroline and Liz it was all a great big hug fest. Caroline couldn't believe they where all here, what she couldn't believe more was that Klaus did all this for her. Damon shouted out, ' Ready to have a blast for 2 weeks Care?' Caroline was shocked looked at Klaus and mouthed 2 weeks, Klaus nodded his head, she jumped for joy ran to Klaus and kissed him an said ' Thank you so much, I cant believe you did this for me, you don't know how much this means to me so thank you.'he looked down at her and smiled ' I'd do anything for you my love.' once they had exchanged hellos and how are you 's they all headed back to the mansion where Klaus had organised a party with snacks and drinks and some really good choice music it was magical. She was so happy to have everyone there she could not believe that Klaus had gone to all this trouble. She new then that he really did love her and that he would do anything to make her happy, that thought just sat in her mind for a bit then she realised that she is madly in love with him and she would do anything for him._

 _Klaus and Caroline where like two peas in a pod over the next two weeks while her family was there she was so happy she had him in her life. The two weeks went so fast it was already time for her to say good bye to all her friends it was the hardest to say good-bye to her mum again. ' Will see you all in six months when I come home.' said Caroline, ' Can't wait we will have a big welcome home party for u.' Said Damon an Elena. Her mum was the last to say anything, Caroline knew she was tore up a little bit about having to leave all Liz could manage to say was ' I love you Caroline, Will Ring you when I get back home.' Caroline just hugged her mum an cried they were tears of joy but also sadness. Once everyone had left Klaus picked Caroline up and dance around the foyer with her. He was so happy that she was happy he couldn't have been more proud of himself._

 _Once Caroline had gone back home to see everyone she decided she wanted to live in New Orleans with Klaus and his brothers and sister, she could go home when ever she wanted too but she loved Klaus and she loved New Orleans Caroline lived her life with Klaus. She couldn't be more happier_

 _The End_


End file.
